finaldungeonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chain of Elements
Welcome to the Final Dungeon Wiki Final Dungeon will be a role playing in a mix of universes. Most of the references are from the well known Final Fantasy series, from Ragnarok Online, Everquest and Dungeon Dragons. We are tying to figure out a better name for the game as we complete the initial design for what will be the first session. News - New Equipment for starters. (10k Gils and less) - Black Mage Skills have been reworked and finalized! - White Mage Skills have been reworked and finalized! - Assassin Skills have been reworked and finalized! - Summoner Skills have been reworked and finalized! - Spellbinder Skills have been reworked and finalized! - Reworked Alexander's Avatar Stats - Added Spellbinder's Undeads stats - Added Beast Master's Pets types and Stats for Falcon and Raven - Torturer Skills have been reworked and finalized! - Scholar Skills have been reworked and finalized! - Red Mage Skills have been created and finalized! - Guardian Skills have been created and finalized! - Monk Skills have been created and finalized! - Weaponmaster Skills and Ninja skills have been started... - Infiltrator Skills have been reworked and finalized! - Weaponmaster Skills have been reworked and finalized! - Ninja Skills have been reworked and finalized! - Brainstorm, ideas for improvements and modifications. - Illusionist Skills have been reworked and finalized! Database Character *Character Sheet *Stats *Combat Stats *Jobs *Leveling *Equipment *Deities *Races Character Sheet *Gender *Age *Alignment *Height *Weight *Health Points (HP) *Magical Points (MP) *Technical Points (TP) *Element Affinity Stats *Strength (STR) *Dexterity (DEX) *Vitality (VIT) *Intelligence (INT) *Agility (AGI) *Charisma (CHA) Combat Stats *Physical ATK *Magical ATK *Defense *Accuracy *Dodge *Block *Critical *Initiative *Movement Speed *Magical Resistances (Fire, Earth, Thunder, Water, Wind, Poison, Holy, Dark) Status Effect Negative Status Effects *Sleep *Burn *Slow *Silence *Seal Movement *Seal Action *Stun *Stop *Petrify *Poison *Bleed *Confuse *Zombie *Berserk *Doom Positive Status Effects *Haste *Regen *Reraise *Bravery *Faith *Shell *Protect *Veil *Aura Jobs *Ninja - DONE ! *Battle MageAssassin- VERSION 2.0 *Weaponmaster - DONE ! *Guardian - DONE ! *Assassin - DONE ! *Monk - DONE ! *Beast Master - DONE ! *Infiltrator - DONE ! *Elementalist - VERSION 2.0 *Spellbinder - DONE ! *Cleric - VERSION 2.0 *Bard - DONE ! *Illusionist - DONE ! *Scholar - DONE ! *Summoner - DONE ! *Torturer - DONE ! *Paladin (Coming Soon) *Dark Knight (Coming Soon) Ideas: Samurai, Green Mage, Dragoon, Ranger, Geomancer, Arcanist, Time Mage, Oracle Elements *Fire *Water *Wind *Thunder *Earth *Poison *Holy *Dark *Acid (Fire/Water) *Bio (Fire/Wind) *Inferno (Fire/Thunder) *Lava (Fire/Earth) *Ice (Water/Wind) *Storm (Water/Thunder) *Wood (Water/Earth) *Gravity (Wind/Thunder) *Comet (Wind/Earth) *Crystal (Thunder/Earth) Equipment *Weapons *Shields *Head *Hands *Body *Legs *Feet *Rings *Earrings *Necks *Job Items *Combat Tools *Misc Deities *Ifrit (Fire) *Shiva (Water) *Ramuh (Thunder) *Typhoon (Wind) *Titan (Earth) *Bahamut (Neutral) *Diablo (Dark) *Alexandre (Holy) *Hades (Poison) Races *Human *Moogle *Roegadyn *Guado *Bangaa *Ronso Materia *Green Materia (Magic/INT) *Blue Materia (Evasion/AGI) *Orange Materia (Utility/DEX) *Red Materia (Summon/CHA) *Purple Materia (Resist/VIT) *Yellow Materia (Combat/STR) Monsters *Monsters List: Per Level *Monster List: Per Area *Summoner's Avatars *Summoner's Elementals *Beast Master's Pets *Beast Master's Mounts *Ninja's Puppets *Spellbinder's Undeads *Illusionist's Illusions Latest activity Category:Browse